Meaghan Tenebris
Meaghan Tenebris is a young Solasist verinist and explorer who explores the galaxy charting the stars to determine the reach of Risolas' influence. She is a former member of the Nightroamers of Belryn, and was a protege to then Night's Mistress Visenna Sciandor, and the adoptive niece of Ser Gwydion Morgan. Meaghan was born in January 1231 to an unknown mother and a small time Arohgardian Warrior and noble named Lord Taedhleoir Tenebris, who lived in a villa on the outskirts of Dubh Páirc, dangerously near the inner ashlands. When she was barely a toddler, Lord Taedhleoir took in a mysterious and wounded traveller after a sport of hunting in the inner ashlands. This individual turned out to be a Crwydro Knight, and grateful for Taedhleoir's intervention; rescuing him from a Mórcrobh, he pledged his service to Lord Tenebris, vowing to protect his family and household. He carried out this duty for over a decade, and helped to raise Meaghan during that time. This man was Ser Gwydion Morgan, and Gwydion was an uncle figure to Meaghan. He would often fill in the paternal responsibilities of Meaghan's father for him, as Taedhleoir rarely ever mounted his blades at home, setting off to who knows where almost every week. As a result, Meaghan carries with her a good amount of traits from Gwydion; including swordsmanship adeptness, a thinking mind, and dry wit. Alongside all this, Meaghan had verinic potential, but did not know how to use it. After her father was murdered in Belryn by a syndicate of drug dealers, the young avenger took Gwydion's sword and pursued them in a rage, but in her hubris, lost herself amongst the vast streets of the city. She was found on the streets by Visenna Sciandor, Night's Mistress of the Nightroamers of Belryn who took her in, fed her, bathed her, and assisted her in finding and killing her father's murderers. For this, Visenna earned Meaghan's loyalty, and she became a protege to the Night's Mistress. Visenna taught her the arts of stealth, and had her colleagues teach her to hone her verinics, all the while teaching Meaghan of the wider galaxy, and telling her of her dream to lead her people to its vast reaches, an idea that spawned many a fantasy in the young girl's mind, she was soon fully on board with Visenna's plan. Eventually, Gwydion tracked her down and the two met again. Overjoyed, Meaghan begged Gwydion to join her and her new friends, but disgusted by the criminals brainwashing a child, Gwydion refused and instead fought against them, only to be overwhelmed, and for Meaghan's sake, spared and cast out. Meaghan spent the next five years in the NRB, honing her abilities, and making friends in Maeroi Dharin, Theiwin Gadhra, Colum Ó Deisceart and Inya Jahid. She would be caught in between the NRB Shadow War with the NBPD (Warhead agents in disguise) until the arrival of Olrynion Kyron and Camiso Olymdas. At Visenna's request, Olrynion, a master verinist, tutored Meaghan, teaching her of a verinist's greatest strengths and weaknesses. This went on in regular lessons until Ser Gwydion Morgan, now the famed Onyx Knight, arrived with an ultimatum. For the NRB to hand over Meaghan, or be destroyed. Although Visenna was willing to hand her over, Meaghan herself insisted otherwise, and pleaded to Gwydion to let them and her be. But the Crwydro Knight returned later with the BCPD and Logan Sterrist (unbeknown as to their true nature), as well as a band of Laochra to break a raid carried out by the NRB and the ensuing crisis lead to the deaths of Meaghan's friends, imprinting great emotional trauma upon her. For this reason, she cut all ties with Gwydion, as well as Visenna, and went her own way, to the upset of both. Five years later, now in the present, Meaghan is perhaps the only member of the NRB to fully realise Visenna's dream, taking to the cosmos and making her place there. She became a Solasist, bought a ship, and set out to explore the stars. Adopting the belief that each star is an extension of Risolas' influence, she endeavours to count each one she discovers to determine the extent of Risolas' holy reach, becoming the Starfinder. Gallery Seven_year_old_meaghan.png|Meaghan at seven years old Meaghan_Tenebris.png|Meaghan as a Nightroamer Miss_Tenebris.png|Meaghan aboard her ship Meaghan_ship.jpg|The Starfinder - Meaghan's ship and source of her nickname Vis_Carbine.png|Meaghan's carbine rifle, formerly Visenna's Meaghan_sword_possibility.jpg|Meaghan's blade Category:Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:Arohgardians Category:Humans Category:Athrugadhi Category:Nightroamers of Belryn Category:Belryn Characters Category:Biotics Category:Skolr's characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Ariilyth Category:Verinists Category:Solasists